fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Wakai Bungaku
Wakai Bungaku (lit. Young Literature) is a fanime series of Bungou Stray Dogs created by PrettyYandere690. The whole series was based on a fan-fiction with the same name. Plot On May 2017, 19-year old Chin Xi adopts two orphan boys named Atsushi and Kenji. She introduces them to her eight foster children in her house, and gives them their favorite food. Now in 2018 - 2019, she vows to use her abilities to protect her foster children from any disasters that could ruin all of their amazing adventures. Characters Main article: List'' of Wakai Bungaku characters'' Tropes/Themes Main article: List of Wakai Bungaku Tropes Opening Themes # Niji-iro no Mirai e by Kurenai Kuchinashi {Souichi Sakagami} (ep 1 - 9) # My Flavor Days by Nami Miyaki and Manae Miura {Souichi Sakagami} (ep 10 - 14) # Omoide Wa Kage by Kikyow {Souichi Sakagami} (ep 15 - 32) # Flowers by Terra (ep 33 - 47) # Under the Sky (Ryu remix) by BeForU (ep 48 - present) Ending Themes #I'll hug you by Gumi Megpoid (ep 1 - 9) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kP6cDVfpdE #Let's party! by PeriTune (ep 10 - 14) #U.N. Owen was Her by Touhou (ep 15 - 32) #Feel Good by Syn Cole (ep 33 - 42) #Hakkou no hiroimono ni nukumori wo by Sanguu Yoriko {Souichi Sakagami} (ep 43 - ep 47) #Hanayume no Machi by Meno {Souichi Sakagami} (ep 48 - present) Episodes Main Article: List of Wakai Bungaku Episodes Trivia * One of the characters/abilities are named after authors, animators, etc which is a reference to the characters' names/abilities from the BSD anime. * The characters' names were changed/shortened or referred to their first/last names to avoid copyright issues from the original owners.'' (Including their abilities and backstories)'' * The series was inspired from The Promised Neverland, Black Clover, and BSD Wan with each character representing the ones for those three series. * The series is an alternate universe of [https://bungostraydogs.fandom.com/wiki/Bungo_Stray_Dogs_(Anime) Bungou Stray Dogs]. * The story takes place in 2017 - 2019 with the characters from BSD being 11 - 9 years younger. * The show is about struggling with mental disorders, natural disasters, abuse and etc. * The second season will premiere in 2020. * The original fan-fiction was released on January 27, with two chapters in each episode. * All of the children need to take a quiz an order to be put up for adoption (Fan-fiction only), ''but it was changed to an adoption application for adults to fill out in the fanime. * On April 26, PrettyYandere690 announced that the fanfic will get a fanime adaptation in June on the Newgrounds. * The fanime was released on ''"YouTube" on July and later on "Newgrounds". * The fanime was released after the final episode of [https://bungostraydogs.fandom.com/wiki/Bungo_Stray_Dogs_(Anime)#Episode_List Bungou Stray Dogs' 3rd season] aired. External Links * Subreddit * Casting Call * Newgrounds * Announcement * Fanfiction.net * Season 1 Trailer * Season 2 Trailer * Season 3 Trailer * Soundcloud * Soundtracks * Spin-off * 2nd spin-off * Tomoe Animation * Discord * Fanime Forum Category:Fanime Category:Upcoming Fanime Category:Comedy Category:Funny Category:Dark Category:Fantasy Category:Supernatural